Shiboo ya Ren'ai
by Usamigo Tayoru
Summary: Yuki's life is endangered after a concert with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. *Chapter 3 added*
1. Shiboo ya Ren'ai

"Shiboo ya Ren'ai"  
  
Yaoi anime. Rated PG-13.  
  
Cast: Shindou Shuuichi, Yuki Eiri, Fujisaki Suguru, Hiroshi Nakano, Sakano, K, Tohma Seguchi, Ryuichi Sakuma, Noriko Ukai.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gravitation, or its characters. I wish I did, but I don't - Maki Murakami does. *sniffles* I'm just a fan.. and.. expressing my fandom.. so.. don't sue me!  
  
Author's note: Well, I've finally gotten to watch Gravitation, which I've viewed over and over (it's just so addictive ^.^) and so now I know how the characters think and act better. Sorry if there's typos in this story..I just keep deciding to do this when it's late. Anyways, here goes nothing!  
  
(( )) = Background music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Through the silent streets, a black BMW pulled up at a mansion. The car was parked, and a figure stepped out, leaving only a silhouette. Shindou Shuuichi was asleep on the couch, snoring, but not loudly. The man closed the door behind him as quiet as humanly possible. He had then stepped into the den and watched Shuuichi for a moment. He turned his gaze to the moonlight, which highlighted his hazel eyes.  
  
"Yuki," Shuuichi muttered in his sleep.  
  
Yuki Eiri looked back at Shuuichi and forced a small smile - a rare occurrence for the man. For a second, he returned his gaze to the windows. He then walked to his room, stripping off his jacket. He had then taken off his shoes, putting on his slippers as he unbuttoned his shirt. He sat in front of the brightness of his computer, which devoured the surrounding darkness in the virtually barren room. He pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, blinking quicker for a moment, trying to fight the urge to go to sleep. He thought about when he had first met Shuuichi, and how Shuuichi ran in front of his car, shouting at him to stop. He then rest his chin briefly on his hand, trying to see through his writer's block. He ran one of his hands through his thick, blonde hair as he glanced around. With a sigh, he took off his glasses and rubbed his bright eyes, which were dry with tiredness. With a soft yawn, he placed his glasses back on and continued typing.  
  
As he was typing, someone had wrapped their arms around him. "Yuki," the younger man called, "where have you been? Today was great! Sakuma-san and I were working on this song, too!" Yuki turned his head slightly, recognizing Shuuichi's voice. Yuki closed his eyes for a moment, looking away from the screen as he smoothly said, "I think I'm going to go to bed." He had then saved the information on his laptop and turned it off. Shuuichi blinked.  
  
Yuki walked slowly to his bed and lied down on his stomach, letting out an exhausted sigh. Shuuichi followed quietly and cuddled beside the older man. To Shuuichi's surprise, Yuki turned to lie on his back and held Shuuichi close to him. With a smile, Shuuichi quickly fell asleep in Yuki's arms, resting his head on the older man's chest, and Yuki lit up a cigarette.  
  
  
  
Fujisaki Suguru and Hiroshi Nakano were practicing 'Spicy Marmalade' together as Sakano-san watched, keeping his arms crossed, but smiling. Suddenly, Shuuichi entered, slamming open the door, wearing his blue, unbuttoned shirt, along with a navy, long-sleeved shirt that says "Gravitation" up the side of it. To complete the ensemble, he was wearing his green zebra-like designed pants. His smile was spread completely across his face. "La li ho!" Shuuichi called to them. Hiroshi and Fujisaki waved. "Ah, Shuuichi!" Sakano smiled. Just then, K walked in. "Big news," K announced, "I've gotten us in to the next concert with Nittle Grasper in Kyoto!" Everyone looked at K and asked, "When?" All K held up two fingers, smiling innocently. "K!! Baka yaroo!! Not again!!"  
  
Shuuichi looked over at Fujisaki and Hiroshi, then at Sakano and K. "Well," Shuuichi happily reasoned, "we better get to work if we want to be prepared! Right, Sakano-san?" Sakano was too busy flying around the room, complaining to himself how useless he feels about being Bad Luck's producer, instead of his previous position as manager.  
  
Hiroshi picked up his guitar again and looked at Shuuichi. "So, what song?" Shuuichi pondered and replied, "Lets go with Spicy Marmalade, first. You guys are ready, right?" He looked over at Fujikasi. Suguru gave Shuuichi a thumbs-up, "You betcha!" Shuuichi grinned.  
  
After all of their equipment was set up, they took their place. Shuuichi nodded, and Fujisaki took it as his cue to begin.  
  
Spicy marmalade jidai wa marude  
  
ui himeta kao de madowaseru  
  
  
  
Nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau  
  
sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai  
  
  
  
Kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru  
  
kanari akumu janai? Taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru  
  
  
  
Spicy marmalade hajiketa mama de..  
  
Sakano was calming down as he listened to them play. Sakano pushed up his glasses and asked K, "You think they can make it in two days?" K smiled and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing his deep blue eyes. "Of course they can, Sakano-san," he replied. "But," Sakano reasoned, "Nittle Grasper isn't exactly there to keep saving them whenever something goes wrong!" K didn't really reply, keeping his attention on the three in the other room.  
  
..Spicy marmalade jibun no mama de  
  
sabita kusari nara hazuse  
  
Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de  
  
kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni  
  
  
  
Spicy marmalade hajikete mama de  
  
kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame  
  
Vanish into the night kiwadatsu marmalade  
  
kakugo kimeta naraba isso  
  
  
  
Spicy marmalade jibun no mama de  
  
sabita kusari nara hazuse  
  
Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de  
  
ui himeta kao de madowaseru  
  
The song had finally ended. "Sugureta! Sugureta!" K and Sakano called to them, clapping.  
  
  
  
Yuki Eiri sat in a small restaraunt with Tohma Seguchi. "So," Yuki looked at Tohma, "you've told K to schedule a concert in Kyoto in two days?" Tohma nodded and smiled, "I thought it'd be nice for the band to travel to Kyoto. Maybe you can join the trip. I'm sure Shuuichi would appreciate that." He paused. "You could also see Ayaka-chan, as well." Yuki raised an eyebrow behind his chic sunglasses. "I have no interest in Ayaka-chan. She's with Nakano-san now, right?" Tohma looked away and blinked behind his own sheer sunglasses. "It was just an idea. If you choose not to go, then please, just give Shuuichi some hope." Tohma then looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Yuki shrugged and nodded.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi ran into the den. "Yuki!" He ran to Yuki and hugged him. "What is it, you brat?" Yuki tried to remove the younger man's grip on him. "There's a concert in just two more days that K-san arranged! What if we're not ready, Yuki??" Shuuichi wrapped his arms around him even tighter, forcing Yuki to give up his struggle, which he did. Yuki sighed and glanced out the window, which the bright sunshine glared into. "Yuki," Shuuichi spoke softly, "can..you come..with us? We're going to Kyoto." Yuki finally freed his arm, and fondled the other man's pink hair. "Alright," Yuki replied, his voice monotonic, "I'll try to go." Shuuichi looked up at him, his eyes shaped like purple hearts. "Really??" Shuuichi blinked, his eyes going back to normal. Yuki nodded.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi began walking down the hallway. He looked at his pocket watch, noticing that it was 12:34pm. He sighed when he had reminded himself that they would be leaving the next day to Kyoto. "Shuuichi-kun!" Shuuichi turned around and was suddenly tackled in the hallway. "Shuuichi-kun," Ryuichi repeated and smiled, hugging him on the floor. "You're joining us at the Kyoto concert, no?" Ryuichi stood up and helped Shuuichi to his feet as well. Shuuichi nodded. Ryuichi looked at him with his large, blue eyes. He smiled to Shuuichi and nudged him. "Hey," he teased, "you're not nervous, are you??" Shuuichi looked away. "Awh, Shuuichi!" Ryuichi nudged him again. "Sakuma-san, I'm not sure if Bad Luck is ready yet," Shuuichi finally looked at him. Ryuichi rest both of his hands on his shoulders. "Shuuichi," Ryuichi insisted, throwing an arm in the air, "you're gonna sparkle and shine!" Shuuichi followed his arm with his eyes and blinked, still unconvinced. "Erm.." Ryuichi searched for more words of encouragement. "Even if you don't," he grinned, "I would be happy to come and help you recover on the stage!!" Shuuichi forced a smile. "How comforting," he replied. Ryuichi kept a straight face, looking at Shuuichi. Suddenly, he pulled out Kumagoru, his pink, plush bunny. "Kumagoru Beam!" Ryuichi shouted as he threw his bunny at Shuuichi's face, knocking him over. Shuuichi's eyes widened, and he leapt to his feet and tackled Ryuichi, smiling.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi walked into the rehearsal room, yet again greeting his band members, along with Sakano and K, who were all already there, waiting for him. Shuuichi strolled in, Ryuichi's words apparently making a difference,as well as his Kumagoru Beam. After a long day of rehearsal and prep-talks, Shuuichi was finally ready to face the day of the concert in Kyoto.  
  
  
  
He woke up on the couch, wearing a baggy, sleeveless shirt, which was forest green, along with a pair of matching shorts. He sat up, pulling the blue blanket off of him and he rested his head in his hands, trying to wake up completely. With a sigh, he stood up and stretched. He looked out the window and then slowly walked to the balcony. He stood outside, watching the people walking down the street, and the birds taking flight into the cloudless, deep blue sky. All was perfect in the young man's life. Being the second best vocalist in Japan - if not THE best. He didn't mind being in second place if Ryuichi Sakuma was first. Indeed, things were nearly perfect. Not to mention, he didn't have to hide his relationship with Yuki Eiri, the most popular romance novelist in the world, ever since the media caught on and Yuki told the nation that they were 'lovers.' That seemed to back them off. The media is so simple, he began to think to himself, you just have to give them what they want, and they'll leave you alone.  
  
He snuck into Yuki's room. He stood at the doorway, watching Yuki sleep on his stomach, as he had always done. He didn't snore. His head was faced to his right side, and his arms were above his head. Yuki was wearing his purple shirt, along with a pair of black pants, his body half-way covered by the purple sheets of his bed. He felt his heart swell up with love, as he held back the urge to pounce onto the bed and kiss Yuki until neither of them could breathe. Instead, he walked up to the bed and sat barely on the side, watching Yuki. He ran one of his hands through Yuki's blonde hair, smiling down at the older man as he slept. Shuuichi then leaned toward Yuki and kissed him on the cheek gently. After a quick shower and grooming, Shuuichi headed for Tohma's office.  
  
  
  
Tohma looked down at the papers on his desk. He returned his gaze to Shuuichi, along with Sakano, K, Hiroshi, Fujisaki, and the other members of Nittle Grasper: Ryuichi and Noriko. Tohma gave them all another prep-talk, which they had all grown used to. Ryuichi was distracted as he played with Kumagoru, making Kumagoru look back and forth at everyone quickly. Shuuichi wanted to laugh, but didn't show any signs of the desire.  
  
  
  
The time had finally come, and Nittle Grasper, along with Bad Luck, took to the road for their trip to Kyoto. Shuuichi sat in the tour bus with everyone else. He put on a pair of black headphones, listening to his own CD as he stared hopelessly outside of the tinted window beside him, thinking about Yuki. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in thought. A few hours later, he felt a nudge and his eyes began to focus. When he woke up, he saw Hiroshi smiling before him. "Shuuichi," Hiroshi called, "we're here. We've got only less than an hour to get ready." Shuuichi sat up straight and stretched in his seat, and then nodded.  
  
Everyone piled out of the bus, taking their main equipment with them as assistants carried other equipment around, scrambling to get everything set up. By the time everything was set up, there was only ten minutes left until Bad Luck was scheduled, and Nittle Grasper was only five minutes away.  
  
  
  
Yuki Eiri sat in his room, typing on his laptop. He blinked slowly, as if in deep thought. He stared blankly at the bright screen, which displayed a document. The only view of the text reflected off of his glasses, seeminly set up like a song, or a poem. He took off his glasses, revealing his watery, hazel eyes. He blinked and looked away from the screen. "Yuki," he muttered to himself, "why?"  
  
  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma, Noriko Ukai and Tohma Seguchi took to the stage. Shuuichi watched as the thirty-two year old man, Ryuichi, seemed to have matured as soon as he got on the stage. As if he were a whole different person. Shuuichi had always found that amazing. He zoned out as he watched the reunited band perform "Sleepless Beauty."  
  
  
  
((tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
  
[deguchi no nai] shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
  
[kuzureru hodo] itsuwari o misete  
  
umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
  
[sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni]))  
  
Yuki pulled stood up, his glasses set on his desk, in front of his laptop. He walked to the den..  
  
  
  
((muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru  
  
[tsumetai te ga] nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
  
[madoromu hi ga] kusuburitsuzukeru  
  
ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
[deguchi mo naku] [kuzureochiru]))  
  
  
  
He stood in the den and reached for an item, which was hidden beneath his jacket..  
  
((umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru  
  
todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
[sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni]))  
  
Yuki pulled out a pistol, the one he had almost used before, when he had flown to New York to get away, recalling the same events as what was running through his mind then. He thought of his old sensei, Yuki, who he took his pen name from.  
  
Ryuichi grinned, watching the fans in the audience cheer loudly. Finally, it was Bad Luck's turn on the stage, and the crowd cheered loudly. Hiroshi picked up his white guitar, as Fujisaki got ready at the keyboard. Shuuichi made sure the other two were ready, and adjusted his leather, fingerless gloves, which showed his knuckles as well. He grabbed the microphone and nodded to Fujisaki, who began "No Style."  
  
((Furi dashita totsusen no ameni seka sareru ageseru  
  
omae no nai biikuno seni shikame suiteru kodoku  
  
kamisaimo yurusani aeni futari miserareteta ore ni bakare  
  
sumeru maeni joshiki nante suteru yo  
  
shinufukirukirushi o kigan nakono koine  
  
oretahi moichi dou dake  
  
onna shiumai kakete miose  
  
Have no style jiyuu no  
  
Have no style subasate  
  
tori mottochite style omaeto kasanetakodo o  
  
Have no style omae no  
  
Have no style subetede  
  
atsuku suwagi kara no nagusamete))  
  
Yuki clicked on the television, watching the concert live on television, watching Shuuichi sing for a moment. He checked the magazine on the pistol and pulled back the hammer. "I'm sorry, my love." He pulled the trigger.  
  
Tohma confronted Shuuichi after the performance. "Shindou-kun," he spoke slowly, obviously through pain, "I need to speak to you...It's about Eiri- san." Shuuichi looked at Tohma and blinked. Tohma held up a paper, "This was found on his computer.." Tohma held him the paper and lowered his head, knowing that only the three of them really knew the meaning of the poem.  
  
"You teased and played me for the fool.  
  
You believed that you could have your way.  
  
I am here to tell you without delay,  
  
that you I am not to be ruled.  
  
  
  
You claimed to dance within the shadows,  
  
that we are one in the same.  
  
When will you realize your illusions,  
  
and part to thinking your own way?  
  
  
  
Must you always follow in step?  
  
Can you not take your own?  
  
Why must I be your master,  
  
what is in me you seek to behold?  
  
  
  
I do not like to be toyed with,  
  
nor do I like some of these games you play.  
  
Walk back into your illusions,  
  
and stare into yourself for just one day.  
  
  
  
I am sick of these actions,  
  
sick of your ways.  
  
Leave me alone,  
  
I wish only to remain.  
  
  
  
Take your masquerade away,  
  
along with yourself from my presence.  
  
You deserve nothing.  
  
You should suffer misery.  
  
  
  
Within my mind you make your home,  
  
you want to have a good , firm hold.  
  
You'll keep me in this insanity.  
  
just so long as you have your way  
  
  
  
You enjoy to see me weep,  
  
cry like the rain.  
  
You stand above me,  
  
whipping this soul into submission.  
  
  
  
You'll lie, you'll kill.  
  
You care nothing of this world.  
  
You, misery, are cold  
  
why is it in company must you always behold?  
  
  
  
Come, lets play a game  
  
its called my friend of misery  
  
you take, I'll give  
  
you steal, I weep  
  
All in all in this life I forsake  
  
you care about to bring my way."  
  
  
  
Shuuichi looked up at Tohma. "No...Yuki..."  
  
Shuuichi ran into the hospital. "YUKI!!! Yuki, how could you?!" The young man frantically searched the hallways of the hospitals, looking for Yuki's room. He stopped when he came across the name "Eiri Uesugi." He opened the door quickly, but silently. He stepped in, watching Yuki with a look of compassion in his eyes. He walked to him and sat in the chair, taking note of the older man's pale skin, and the terribly weak look he had as he lied on his back, hooked up to various equipment. Shuuichi held Yuki's limp hand in his and kissed him gently on the lips. He lied down his head beside him, still holding his hand, and cried softly. 


	2. Shareta Kiiroi Tacchi De

"Shareta Kiiroi Tacchi De"  
  
by Usamigo Tayoru  
  
Author's Note: I know the last chapter was mainly a song story, but then again, so is Gravitation. I don't know. That's what I think. Also, I had planned on making this longer than one story long, as you can see, and I guess I should have said that, that's why Yuki's motives were unclear, as was the poem. That's what this sequel is here for. ~~" So..Anyways..Sorry about that last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Shuuichi," Yuki called weakly, almost silently. Shuuichi immediately stopped crying and looked up at Yuki. "Yuki?" He blinked. He didn't expect to hear Yuki's monotonic voice again. In his mind, the thanked God for letting him hear that deep tone again. He wanted to bring up the poem, but wondered if it was something he shouldn't discuss at the moment. He knew what the poem was about, it wasn't hard for him to guess, he just wanted to know why it was coming back to him again. This sensei Uesugi knew, Kitazawa Yuki, why he was suddenly haunting Uesugi again... just when things seemed to clear up?  
  
Yuki stayed silent, wanting to apologize, but holding it back, like he always did. He rarely ever said how he felt, or even showed his emotion. It was something of a flaw in Shuuichi's mind, but then again, that's what made him so cool. Shuuichi held Yuki's hand a little tighter, and Yuki sighed.  
  
He simply looked away. He didn't think he would be alive to explain his actions, or what he thought to be, trying to distract his emotions by staring at the boring clock across from the bed, which was nothing more than white with a thick, black border. The black hands of the clock ticked loudly, as if trying purposely to annoy him and him alone, as the hands moved slowly past the roman numeral setting. He winced, finally sick of the sound and turned to Shuuichi. "Usually," he reasoned, "people don't survive self-inflicted gunshot wounds." He then muttered, as if talking to himself, "you'd think I'd know how to shoot myself now, hmm?" and fell silent, biting his lip slightly.  
  
"Yuki.." Shuuichi's voice was soft, as he spoke his lover's name in a thankful tone. He then kissed Yuki gently, with lips as soft as that of a rose petal. He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers gingerly through Yuki's hair, staying clear of the bandage wrapped around his forehead, which his blonde hair covered half-way. "That's why you were so nice to me," Shuuichi avoided his gaze, "you thought it would be the last time you saw me." Yuki hesitated, "I'm sorry, Shuuichi."  
  
Both looked to see the door opening. Tohma, Ryuichi and then K had stepped in. K closed the door and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as if he were securing the room. Ryuichi hastily ran to Shuuichi's side, holding Kumagoru tightly in his arms. He pretended that Kumagoru was speaking. "Yuki-san!" Ryuichi spoke behind Kumagoru, "Are you alright? Tohma told us you fell and bumped your head!" Yuki looked at Ryuichi, as if denying the pink bunny's existence. "I'm fine." Tohma stood beside Ryuichi, slightly behind him. "I'm sorry, Eiri-san." Tohma looked around the room. "Could you three let Eiri-san and myself be for a moment?" There was a seriousness in Tohma, but he kept a small smile, as he did most of the time. K nodded and escorted Ryuichi and Shuuichi out of the room. Shuuichi was hesitant, but he held Yuki's hand for a moment, forced a small smile and followed Ryuichi and K out of the room. K closed the door, and they sat in the hallway.  
  
K looked around, pacing back and forth in the hallway as Ryuichi and Shuuichi sat on the bench nearby Yuki's room, Ryuichi holding Kumagoru in his hands, making him dance around as he smiled widely, much like an amused child. Shuuichi sat silently, blocking everything out of his mind, except for what was discussed between himself and Yuki. Tohma stepped out of the room, his hands buried deep into the pockets of his long, dark green jacket. He took off his black hat, delicately running his fingers through his whitish-blonde hair. With a sigh, he replaced his hat on his head and looked at the others. "Eiri-san will be fine," he spoke softly, "he'll be out by tomorrow."  
  
Shuuichi sat down in front of the television, yet again watching videos from old Nittle Grasper concerts. As he sat, he couldn't help but to think about Yuki and why it was that Tohma has his secret discussions with him. He hoped he wasn't telling him to flee to New York again-it was hard enough to find him the first time. He scratched his head as the television flicked from images of Ukai to Ryuichi, and then to Tohma. Shuichi looked out the large balcony windows, taking note of just how late it had gotten after watching three concerts. With his new knowledge as to how late it now was, he lied back on the ground, just in front of the glowing television.  
  
"And so my crazy dream continues," Shuichi told himself, "I wish I could wake up in the mi-ACK!" Shuuichi jumped to a sitting position, turning around quickly as the door slammed open. He could have sworn to himself that he had locked it, but that wasn't what was on his mind, it was on whoever had barged into the mansion. He had nearly lost his balance as his mind went berserk. He stared at the tall silhouette as he rose to his feet. On the silhouette, he saw a large, circular hat, narrowing down the possibilites to Tohma. The figure stepped in, and it was indeed Tohma Seguchi. "Tohma.." Shuichi was dumbfounded, but had enough sense to turn off the television. Tohma smiled, but this smile was moreso a smirk, like that you would give a man before killing him. "Shindou-san, we need to talk." 


	3. Nigeru

"Nigeru"  
  
by Usamigo Tayoru  
  
Author's Notes: This is part three of Shiboo ya Ren'ai. I was going to make this part of the second chapter, but I changed my mind, since I have an idea how much longer this story will be. O.o Enjoy! PS: There's more to come.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
  
  
"Talk?" Shuuichi blinked, trying to back away from Tohma as he stared into his eyes coldly. "Yes," Tohma smiled again, this smile a little more relaxing. Tohma narrowed his eyes slightly, as if trying to get a better look at him. "Shindou-san, how much do you like being a vocalist in Japan?" Shuuichi had no idea where this was going, but he had figured then that Tohma was about to use NG Records' support against him. With little patience, Tohma continued. "Shindou, you're aware of what pain you've caused Eiri-san. I've told you before never to see him again, for the sake of his health. You've disobeyed that command. Deliberately. Eiri had to return to the hospital. Because of you, and the pain you have caused him since you have stepped into his life." Shuuichi leaned against the television, consuming all of the scolding from Tohma. All he could do was listen and wonder what was in store for him in the future. "Shindou-san," Tohma's tone of voice was softer, as if full of concern, "Eiri-san is gone."  
  
"Wh-..What?" Shuuichi was finally able to sit down as Tohma stepped back, allowing him to relax slightly. "Eiri-san has left. Thankfully, he has told me where he was going this time. Shindou-san, I will be very forward with you. If you're ever to search for him again, I'm dropping all support for Bad Luck from NG Records. I'll see to it, then, that you would never make it to be a rock star in Japan." Shuuichi was astonished. "Seguchi-s-!" Tohma cut him off, "There's nothing else that needs to be said. Stay away from him, or your career as a vocalist in Japan is over."  
  
Hiroshi was lying on his couch, half asleep with his guitar in his arms. A slight amount of drool hung from the corner of his lips. "HIIIRROOOO!" Shuuichi pounded wildly on the door, his cries clearly heard inside, which woke up Hiroshi. He lept off of the couch, falling to the floor with his guitar. "Shuuichi, it's late!" He yawned, running a hand through his thick, auburn hair. Just before he could turn the knob, Shuuichi kicked down the door, nearly tossing it onto Hiro. "Ehh..Shuuichi..What're you doing here?" Hiro looked at his fallen door, figuring it was awfully important what Shuuichi had to say.  
  
"Tohma..That bastard," Hiroshi shook his head, "he lets his power get to his head. But really now, Shuuichi. Perhaps it's best you keep away from Yuki for a while. You can't let Tohma take down Bad Luck. With his connections, he can make sure we don't even make it in America!" Shuuichi slumped onto the floor. "But..Hiro.." He bit the corner of his lip gently, "Where is he? What if I never see him again? Dammit!" He drove his fist into the ground, venting out obscenities against Tohma. Hiroshi lowered his head slightly, feeling compassion for Shuuichi. "Shuuichi..Get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow. You can stay at my place, if you want."  
  
Yuki found himself sitting in yet another cab. When the cab pulled up to a large hotel, he stepped out, paying the driver. "Merci," the cab driver smiled. Yuki cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at the hotel, then back at the cab driver. "Oui." The cab driver drove off, and Yuki walked into the hotel. Immediately, he was greeted. Alas, he reached his room and unlocked the door, silently stepping in. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he dropped his bag beside him, closing the door. With a sigh, he set his laptop onto the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Oui.. Kyoto, Japan, s'il vous plait."  
  
Mika picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi? Ah, konnichi wa." She looked at Tasuha and whispered "Eiri." Mika blinked, speaking into the phone again. "Hmm? No, nothing..What?! Fr-!" She looked up at Tasuha, who was eagerly standing in front of her. "Why can't you tell Shu-.." She fell silent again, listening to the person on the other end of the phone. "When did-..? You were? Why didn't I hear of this!?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eiri, her brother, was in the hospital from a gunshot wound, and she was never told of this?? That's madness, she told herself. Purely crazy. Tasuha fell as silent as he could, hearing only his onii say "..I don't think that's what happened..Mika." Tasuha blinked, "Eh?" Yuki continued, "Mika...I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Impossible," Mika was shocked when she had hung up the telephone. Tasuha stared at her, wishing he would have a little insight as to what was happening to his brother. "Mika..What's wrong with Yuki?" Mika stood up, adjusting her fasionable scarf as she debated whether or not she should tell him. He is Eiri's younger brother, after all, she thought. No, she had to ask K for his help.  
  
K closely examined the pistol, which was sealed into an evidence bag. Confused, he wondered as Mika stood before him just why she had requested that he have fingerprints lifted from it. "Mika," K smoothly asked her, "Do you have any of the bullets that were fired from this?" Mika shook her head. "No. I just need you to lift these fingerprints off of the weapon." Concerned, K looked at her with his deep, almost coldly blue eyes. "Are there any specific people you think would have their prints on it?" Knowing K well enough, Mika had enough sense to lie, or whomever she would mention would have a nuclear attack on their hands. Even if they did shoot her brother, assuming he didn't shoot himself, K would take it all to the next level. Mika herself would rather have the man face justice. She shook her head slightly, and K nodded and left.  
  
With a sigh, Mika sat down, crossing her left leg over her right. She still couldn't get it out of her head that she was never notified of her own brother being in the hospital. It only made her wonder if Yuki was right with his suspicions that Tohma had been involved in the shooting. It seemed impossible, though, that her husband would shoot his brother-in-law, especially with the amount of love and respect Tohma has for Eiri. It just wouldn't make sense, unless he was that determined to keep Shuuichi away from Yuki, but that made her figure that he could simply threaten him with his career. She was thinking too much. She leaned back on the chair and softly closed her eyes, figuring it'd only be a matter of time before they could know the truth. 


End file.
